Bombshell
by asteriskss
Summary: Summary: Dean is not the shy type and he had no problem with chasing after a guy or girl that he liked but the hot brother of his English partner is someone new. He can't figure out why he gets so unnerved and flustered around him.


**A/N**: This is pretty much an intro chapter and I may or may not continue with this. We'll see!

* * *

Dean Winchester was an average student academically, an average guy with the picket fence family, and popular. He could honestly say that he had an easy life but he was also grateful.

It was his junior year of high school and he was counting down the days until his final year. He hadn't made up his mind yet about attending college, but he did plan to wait a year even though people advised him not to. He was sick of hearing the statistics of students who took the year off. Apparently they never made it to college after that year was up. Either way, he had made the decision to follow through with his plan.

To start off his Friday on a sour note, his school had seminars with college reps who insisted that all of the juniors and seniors sign up for tours. For icing on the cake, he was also forced to get a partner for an English project. Dean by no means had a problem doing the work; he just didn't like group work. It never turned out well. And ever since he was paired with the kid who wiped snot on his pant leg, Dean avoided partners like the plague avoided a cure.

He sat there nervously shaking his leg as the teacher called out the pairs. "Please not Bradley. Please not Bradley." He chanted lowly to himself.

"Bradley Wilkes and…"

"Please. Not. Bradley."

"And Lisa Braeden."

Dean mentally clapped because yes, the snot wiper was not his partner again but he did feel bad for Lisa. Still, he wondered who he'd end up with.

"Dean Winchester and… Anna Milton."

Dean smiled in relief. He didn't know Anna personally but he spoke to her ever so often when they encountered each other. The girl was smart and Dean had no problem working with her.

"Alright, this project will require you to meet outside of class, okay? And I don't mean texting, emails, FaceBook, or whatever else you kids are using. I want face-to-face communication. Any questions?" No one raised their hands. "Good. You all have a nice weekend."

Before Dean could gather his things, Anna was already at his desk. "We should start on this today if you don't mind. I won't be able to meet again until next Monday. Are you free today?"

"Uh, yeah sure, do you want to head to the library?"

"If it's not too much trouble, can we work from my home? My brother is sick and-"

"Nah, it's cool. Do you need a ride?"

She nodded. "Yes, thank you."

Dean followed Anna's directions and fuck, they lived in a really, really, _REALLY_ nice neighborhood. The houses were huge. "Holy shit." He cursed as he pulled into the driveway. "Nice place."

"Thank you." She opened the car door and headed to the front porch. Dean followed. He felt a little out of place but he managed to ignore it.

"So uh, are you the oldest?"

She nodded as she unlocked the front door and waltzed inside. "Yes. You have a younger brother as well, correct?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, his name is Sam, my dorky little brother who's a freshman now."

"That's wonderful." She said as she motioned to the living room before speaking again. "Please make yourself comfortable while I check on my brother."

"Sure thing." He muttered as she disappeared upstairs. After a few moments had passed he heard a crash in the kitchen. His better judgment said to stay out of it but then he heard a soft voice muttering something. He'd feel horrible if someone hurt themselves and he just sat around and listened. So he stood from the couch and made his way into the kitchen. "Hey, is everything okay? I heard a-" he locked eyes on a slim half-naked guy who was on the floor down on his knees with his hand close to his chest. Did he mention that the guy was practically naked? He had on the most fitting black boxers ever and that was it, just the boxers. "Dude, you okay?" He approached him and stooped down next to the guy. When he was able to see his face he vaguely remembered him from school. They had a math class together and this guy punched some asshole in the nose for lifting up a girl's skirt. Dean smiled. "You're the guy with an amazing right hook."

When they locked eyes, Dean had to catch himself. Despite the pale skin and dark circles under his eyes that were most likely caused by being ill, this guy was kind of drop dead gorgeous. He had full lips, puppy dog blue eyes, and a very nice body. Dean had to forcefully make himself get back on track. "More importantly, are you okay?"

He nodded, wondering who this guy was that was in his kitchen. "I was," he motioned to the orange juice on the counter. "Getting juice and dropped my glass." He sounded irritated now. "I tried to pick up the pieces but I cut my hand."

"Let me see." Dean demanded.

Mr. Perfect Right Hook held out his hand and Dean inspected it. There was a deep gash that went from his palm up to the middle of his hand. It wasn't too deep so stitches weren't needed but the wounded needed to be cleaned and bandaged as soon as possible.

"Hey um, come on." Dean gripped the guy tightly and helped him to his feet then moved over to the sink while avoiding the glass on the floor. He turned on the water and got it warm before putting the guy's hand under it.

He winched at the stinging sensation but didn't pull his hand away.

Dean then turned on the cold water to constrict the blood vessels and slow down the bleeding. Working on cars had taught him a lot about hand wounds. "Any first aid kits?"

The guy pointed to the drawer by the door.

"Keep your hand under the water." Dean demanded before moving over to the drawer. He retrieved the first aid kit then returned to the injured teen. "Alright, this is um, gonna hurt like hell." He turned the water off and poured the antiseptic into the wound. That elicited another wince from the guy. Once he finished, he quickly started wrapping the wound with gauze. "Okay, you should be good now."

"Thank you."

"What's your name?" Dean asked.

"Castiel."

"I'm Dean."

"Castiel?" Anna called from the doorway. "I was looking for you. What happened?"

"I had a bit of an accident. I am fine."

"You should be in bed, and where are your clothes?"

"They are in my bedroom. I just came down for something to drink. I was not aware that you had company."

She looked over to Dean and sighed. "I apologize, Dean."

"No, it's fine." Really, it was fine, _Castiel was 'fine'_.

Anna cleared her throat. "Castiel, this is Dean, we have a school project together."

"I am aware of who he is. I will leave you two alone." He turned to Dean and nodded to him. "Thank you again." Then he took his leave.

* * *

They worked on their project for about an hour and the entire time Dean found himself thinking about Castiel. Who knew Anna had a hot brother? "Hey um, can I use your bathroom?"

Anna nodded. "Yes of course. The one down here is being renovated so you have to go upstairs. It's the second room on the right."

Dean nodded and jogged up the steps. When he passed the first room on the right, he spotted Castiel asleep in bed. He tried not to seem creepy but what teenager slept with their bedroom door wide open? He grunted quietly and went into the bathroom.

Every inch of the house was amazing and Dean was sure the bathroom was bigger than his bedroom. What the hell did Anna's parents do? After washing his hands, he exited the bathroom but to his surprise he slammed right into the half-naked guy by the name of Castiel. "Ah, fuck. Dude, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there."

Castiel stumbled back some and shook his head. "No, my apologies." He rubbed his head tiredly and leaned against the wall. "I am…a little out of it as of late."

"Your sister says you're sick. That's probably why."

They stared at each other for a moment before Dean nervously spoke up. "So yeah, I hope you get better soon." He stepped aside and rushed down the steps. He wasn't sure why he got so flustered around this guy.

"Are you alright?" Anna asked.

"Peachy. Are we all done for today?"

She nodded. "Yes. We can continue next Monday. Are you okay with meeting me here?"

He wanted to say no because he wasn't sure he could handle the hot brother but deep down he wanted to see the hot brother. "Sure, sounds good."

"I will see you Monday then. Enjoy the rest of your day, Dean."

"Yeah, you too."


End file.
